Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Durante la pelea con Mizuki, Naruto despierta el Booster Gear y con el despierta el Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo). Rated T por si las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí Gajeel con otro fic jejeje, ya pronto subiré el cap d Naruto: Genin de Kumo no desesperen ya casi lo tengo terminado**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo)**

Naruto estaba aterrado, horrorizado...No, no habia palabras para describir lo mal que se sentia.

¿El era...el Kyubi? No, de lo que dijo Mizuki, el Kyubi fue sellado en el. Pero en su cabeza aparecieron las dudas que hicieron que otros le temieran. ¿Que tan fuerte era el sello? ¿Y la bestia? ¿Podia contenerle? ¿Como no se mezclaron ambos?

Pero entonces, la unica afirmacion que aquellos que le temian se negaron a pensar, le convenció de que no era el Kyubi, sino el carcelero; El Yondaime era practicamente el dios del fuinjutsu. El no hubiera sellado a la bestia, y el Sandaime no le habria dejado vivir si fuese el demonio capaz de descontrolarse. Ellos creyeron en el y el creia en ellos.

– Empieza a desarrollar un cerebro, Bastardo – Gruñó Naruto – Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y ningun Zorro va a pararme, menos aun tu –

FLASH

**BOOST**

En un flash de luz blanca y roja, algo se habia materializado en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. Era un simple Tekko, con una joya en el dorso de la mano y aparentemente maquinaria interna leve.

– ¿Que es eso? – Preguntaron a la vez el rubio y el traidor – ¿No lo sabes? –

– NARUTO, BASTA, CORRE Y LLEVA EL PERGAMINO AL SANDAIME – Gritó Iruka – VAMOS –

Naruto se resistió, pero decidió al menos esconderse.

Mizuki le recriminó a Iruka todo lo que el Kyubi hizo. El chunin reconoció que odiava al demonio. Pero mientras a Naruto se le caian las lagrimas, el reconoció que apreciaba a Naruto como un gran alumno, y que era el mismo, no el Kyubi no Yoko.

Mientras Mizuki reia y lanzaba un Fuuma Shuriken, el Shuriken fue destruido por un gancho de izquierda, que golpeó tambien la cara de Mizuki. Mierda, era Naruto. ¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte? Tenia mucha fuerza y chakra, pero esto era el doble de hace unos segundos. El Tekko brillaba en el puño de Naruto casi al rojo vivo.

– Si tocas a Iruka...TE MATO – Gritó furioso, con los ojos no del Kyubi, pero si en rendijas depredadoras.

El Tekko entonces brilló y se expandió, en una especie de guantelete de armadura que cubrió con placas afiladas en forma de escamas y garras toda la mano y antebrazo del shinobi en metal rojo oscuro como sangre acumulada y una joya verde con el simbolo romano de 1 en ella brillando antes de cambiar al de 2 cuando una boz profunda feral y poderosa pronunció desde el guante.

**Despertar inicial completo. Pasado el punto Twice Critical. Boosted Gear despertado y activado. DRAGON BOOSTER. BOOST.**

Mizuki no podia creer lo que veia, a pesar de haberlo sentido en carne propia, ese poder debia ser obra del Kyubi, aun que no estaba del todo seguro, por la misteriosa voz de hace unos segundos.

– ¿Que es ese poder? – Pregunto el traidor

– No...No lo se... –

**Boost**

Ahora el artilugio marcaba un 3.

– No importa, seguro que Orochimaru pagará bien por el – Sonrió con ansia el traidor – Quitatelo.

– Y UNA MIERDA –

Iruka veia con admiracion a su alumno, vencer al traidor con un poder y velocidad nunca antes mostrado, y es que Mizuki era uno de los Chunin mas fuertes de la aldea.

Naruto por su parte empezó a golpear furioso, rompiendo varios huesos del chunin con sus diversos golpes. Su chakra parecia cada vez mas numeroso y potente, como su fuerza, que pasaba.

[Boosted Gear. Llegado al septimo Boost. Resonancia de furia activada. Descubierto proximo despertar. Boosted Gear Gift: TRANSFERENCIA.]

El numero romano marcado en la joya ascendió en todo este tiempo con cada boost hasta llegar al numero 7. Dicho numero brilló en rojo y se convirtió en poder, acumulando toda la fuerza de Naruto en el puño del guantelete.

Impactó de lleno en Mizuki, mandandolo a volar con la mayor parte de sus huesos rotos y destruyendo varios arboles que lo aprisionaron. Eso deberia haberlo matado, pero Orochimaru para tentarlo modificó su cuerpo para endurecerle y pudo resistirlo, pero estaria en coma unas semanas.

**Energia agotada. El primer despertar ha sido un exito en exceso. Restart: Anulando Boosts.**

– Naruto – Llamó Iruka cuando el guantelete desapareció – ¿Que ha sido eso?

– No lo se...Pero...voy a...desmayarme –

Poof.

Se desmayó. Mientras, Iruka iria a informar de todo al Hokage, y de que, si lo que los signos en el bosque indicaban era cierto, habia un graduado mas.

**Mientras, en la mente de Naruto**

Naruto estaba flotando sin daño. ¿Por que eso era ilogico?

PORQUE ESTABA EN UN MAR DE LLAMAS Y FUEGO.

– MIERDA. ¿HE MUERTO E IDO AL INFIERNO? –

– **El infierno no se parece en nada a esto, compañero** –

Asustado, Naruto se giró, y casi le da un infarto. Era un dragón, un gigantesco dragón rojo.

– ¿Qui...QUIEN ERES TU? –

– Yo soy tu poder, el articulo sellado en tu alma y tu mano izquierda. El emperador dragón rojo – Explicó el dragón – Mi nombre es Draig, el dragon que fue sellado por Dios en tu Boosted Gear –

– N-no entiendo a que te refieres –

Draig procedió a explicarle al rubio la situación, sobre el Boosted Gear y las habilidades que le otorgaba, básicamente era el aumento de poder con cada Boost.

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto despertó como de costumbre, y se preparo para el dia, ya que seria la asignación de los equipos de Genin, una vez que llego al salón, vio al grupo de fangirls idolatrar al único Uchiha sobreviviente de la masacre hecha por Itachi unos años atrás, el emo Uchiha Sasuke, quien se autoproclamo un vengador, cuyo único objetivo era matar a su hermano, Al poco rato llego Iruka con la lista de los equipos aprovados por el Sandaime.

Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yananaka Ino, Sensei: Hatake Kakashi.

Equipo 8: Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

Equipo 9: Akimichi Chōji, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sensei; Maito Gai

Equipo 10: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai

El Chunin se fue para que los nuevos equipos esperaran a sus nuevos maestros, los cuales fueron llegando uno a uno, Kurenai llego pocos minutos después y se llevo a su equipo a la parte trasera de la academia, donde se presentaron y quedaron de hacer un pequeño examen al dia siguiente para ver que tan hábiles eran.

Paso el tiempo y el equipo 10 empezo como todos con misiones de rango D, hasta que se les dio una de rango C, escoltar a un constructor de puentes al país de las Olas, donde se enfrentaron con el ninja renegado Momoichi Zabuza, al que vencieron gracias al trabajo en equipo, una vez que hubo terminado la misión le propusieron al demonio de la niebla ir con ellos a Konoha a cambio de protección para su protegido Haku quien era el ultimo miembro de un clan de Kirigakure no Sato.

Una vez que volvieron a la aldea Kurenai los inscribió en el examen Chunin, que se realizaría en Konoha en unas semanas, asi llego el tiempo y Naruto junto con su equipo pasaron la primera parte, estaban por comenzar la segunda, todos los Genin que pasaron la prueba de Ibiki estaban en el Bosque de la Muerte esperando el momento para entrar.

– Bien, estamos dentro – Murmuró Naruto al entrar – ¿Kiba, hueles a alguien cerca?

– Nah, estarán entrando también –

– Hmmm Bien entonces. Quizas sea buena idea prepararlo por adelantado.-Dijo levantando el antebrazo izquierdo – Draig, Boosted Gear –

**Dragon Booster. Boost.**

En esas palabras, con un flash de luz, el guantelete con una joya en el dorso, totalmente despertado con sus escamas y placas rojo oscuro sangre con trazos dorados como runas recorriendo algunas placas, como la garra de un dragon, se materializó.

– ¿Que...QUE ES ESO? – Exclamó la kunoichi – No habia visto nunca nada así en mi vida –

– Este es un Sacred Gear, un articulo creado por Dios para entregar el poder de los milagros a los humanos, solo que este fue creado para evitar los problemas que habia antes de existir. Este es el Boosted Gear –

– **Oye, socio. No des demasiada información. Con los ninjas y un nuevo juguete nunca se sabe** –

El chico perro y la experta en armas casi saltaron de sus zapatos al oir esa voz desde el guante.

– No te preocupes, Draig, son de confianza. ¿Puedes acumular un total de 20 Boosts? No, mejor 25 –

– **Hecho. Pero vigila tus poderes. Parece que "Eso" Está apunto de despertar** –

– ¿No es eso algo bueno? –

– **No si se destruye todo alrededor por un descontrol o si te hieres por excesiva tension. Dejemoslo mejor en 22** –

– Es justo supongo –

– ¿Naruto, que fue esa voz? – Pregunto Kiba

– El Boosted Gear es un articulo especial para la lucha, uno de los 13 Longinus, que se supone tienen suficiente poder como para matar facilmente a Dioses todopoderosos. Por ello tienen seres del mismo poder con sus almas y poderes sellados en ellos. Draig es el dragon sellado en el Boosted Gear, lo que me hace el Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo) –

– Yo quiero uno – Dijo Tenten emocionada

– No creo que sirva con mi estilo –

– Hablamos luego tenemos que darnos prisa –

El equipo continuo avanzando hasta que se toparon con un equipo de Kiri al que vencieron con facilidad gracias a su trabajo grupal

– ¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Naruto. Una presion a sed de sangre a lo lejos. Y una presencia reptiliana tambien.

– Es instinto asesino – Señaló Tenten – Y a un nivel superior incluso a los ANBU. Casi como el Hokage –

– Huele a serpientes, ademas del equipo de Sasuke – Dijo el Inuzuka

– **No, hay algo mas. Se siente como el tipo blanco** –

– ¿El tipo blanco, Draig? –

– **Boost** – Dijo Draig, que no olvidó el pedido antes de seguir – **Si, mi rival antes de ser sellado. Cuando se dió la guerra entre el cielo y los infiernos, el y yo aparecimos y nos pusimos a pelear en el campo de batalla, mermando a ambos bandos y casi exterminandolos. Albion el Dragon Blanco, el Hakuryukou. Está en el sacred Gear contrario, el Longuinus Divine Division** –

– Si está dentro de la niña rosa, me corto el cuello con Ascalon – Gruñó Naruto. Hoy dia era publico que fingió que le gustaba Sakura para que le subestimaran y le dejaran tranquilo, mejorando su mascara de vago ignorante – Crees que si nos metemos podremos alcanzarlo.

– **Quizas. Está muy ligado a las emociones y convicciones. Pero siento que el enemigo tambien es vulnerable a Ascalon, así que lo mas seguro es que aun entrando salgamos vivos** –

– Bueno, como sea, será mejor ponernos en marcha y ver de una vez que esta pasando –

El equipo se puso en marcha en la dirección donde se sintio el instinto asesino de hace unos momentos, cuando llegaron ya que no era muy lejos, vieron a Sasuke pelear contra una "Kunoichi" de Kusa mientras Ino y Sakura lo alababan en lugar de tratar de ponerse a salvo del fuego cruzado, el rubio y sus compañeros veian desde los arboles cercanos.

– Si vemos que están en desventaja entramos a la pelea – Dijo el rubio.

Tenten y Kiba solo asintieron y se prepararon para la acción en caso de ser necesarios, ya que habían sido compañeros en la academia, y había cierto grado de respeto como ninjas aun que el Uchiha no hiciera nada por ganárselo debido a su faceta de vengador.

De repente la situación cambio, la "Kunoichi" saco una espada con serpientes en el mango de su boca, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, en ese momento Naruto se lanzo al ataque…

– **Socio, ten cuidado** – Le dijo Draig en su mente – **Esa espada es la Kusanagi. Una seiken, espada sagrada, y tambien una Dragon Slayer, que mató a Yamata no Orochi. Bastante mas debil que Ascalon, pero...** –

– _Lo se, Draig. Tendré Cuidado. De todas formas no es como si fuese una Excalibur o Durandal, y ni una de esas dos pudo partir a Ascalon _–

– **No bajes la guardia. BOOST** –

En ese ultimo dialogo, el puño de Naruto impactó contra la cara de la "Kunoichi", y la hizo partir un arbol con la cabeza.

Era un clon de barro.

Ante la atonita vista de Sasuke, el enemigo lanzó un tajo a Naruto, pero una hoja de metal brillando en rojo se extendió desde la hoja del Boosted Gear, deteniendo el corte.

– Hooo...Parece que el ultimo Uchiha no es el unico prometedor. ¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Pedofimaru disfrazado

– Boosted Gear – Respondió Naruto – Supongo que eso me hace el nuevo Sekiryutei –

**BOOST**

Con un repentino aumento de poder, mandó a volar con un mandoble a su enemigo hacia atras varios metros.

– _¿Que es eso? ¿Ha doblado su poder al pronunciar su guantelete BOOST? Interesante. ¿Que mas podrá hacer?_ –

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, Naruto extendió la mano cuando la kunoichi de Kusa aterrizaba y formó una esfera roja del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

– **DRAGON SHOOT** –

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M.

Dicha bola se transformó en una corriente de energia roja, como un Cer, disparada arrasando todo a su paso para alcanzar al enemigo. Cuando la destrucción cesó no habia ni rastro.

DETRAS.

Naruto esquivó la hoja extensible justo a tiempo, antes de que empezaran a llover golpes. apenas podia pararlos.

– **BANISHING DRAGON. DIVINE DIVISION** –

Un flash de luz blanca les desconcertó.

– **DIVIDE** –

Ahora, Orochimaru estaba muy desconcertado. ¿Era...más debil?

– Así que tu tenias a Draig. Albion ya me advirtió de algo así – Dijo Sasuke, en cuya espalda habia dos alas mecanicas de dragon cuya membrana estaba hecha de luz – Lo tenia donde queria, Dobe.

– Así que el ultimo Uchiha es el nuevo Hakuryukou – Murmuró Naruto.

– NARUTO. DEJA DE TRATAR SER COOL COMO SASUKE KUN – Gritaron las dos fangirls.

– CALLENSE PUTAS PESADAS – Gritaron ambos dos "Dragones". Las chicas obedecieron a Sasuke.

La presion se volvió insoportable. La "Kunoichi" se arrancó la cara y mostró que en realidad era un hombre sonriendo maniacamente.

-Interesante. Creo que te diseccionaré, Naruto, antes de usar a Sasuke en mi meta.-Sonrió viendo la aterrada expresion de devilidad de los presentes.- Y tus compañeros pueden tener algo similar, quizas les diseccione tambien.

Boton equivocado.

La rabia e instinto de Naruto en ese momento no podian ser contenidos.

– **Punto critico alcanzado** –

– OVER BOOST – Gritó Naruto, con el guantelete brillando en rojo vivo carmesí.

– **Bosted Gear OVER BOOST** –

– Eso es… – Comenzó Sasuke.

– ¿Que es eso, Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó asustada Ino.

– El primer paso al maximo poder de nuestros longuinus. El... –

– BALANCE BREAKER – / – **BALANCE BREAKER** –

La luz roja epezó a formar mayores placas, joyas y escamas, formando sobre Naruto una armadura roja, como una mezcla entre un caballero mediebal y un dragon, con pequeños propulsores.

– WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL –

– Hagamos una tregua, Dobe –

– Solo por esta vez, Teme –

Mientras la pelea ocurria, cerca de Kumo un muchacho pelirrojo de unos 16 años despertaba como todos los días, sin saber que a partir de ese dia su vida cambiaria, se baño y salió a entrenar como lo venia haciendo desde hacia unos años, sin embargo una extraña luz lo cego al salir de su casa, cuando la luz dejo de brillar, el pelirrojo vio frente a él muchas espadas de todos tipos y tamaños

– Sacred Gear Sword Birth, Despertado – Dijo el pelirrojo luego de recoger todas las espadas

**Continuara!**

**Jejeje, aquí termina el fic, espero les haya gustado, ya saben comenten jejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo)**

El pelirrojo entro a su casa , y luego de media hora salió vistiendo el uniforme de Jounin, la única diferencia es que su banda ninja estaba rasgada, lo que indicaba que era un renegado y/o exiliado de su aldea, sea cual sea la razon, el Jounin comenzó a correr por el bosque con rumbo hacia Konoha, sin saber la por que lo hacia.

A unos metros de ahí, lo esperaban varios ANBUpara llevarlo de vuelta a Kumo ya sea vivo o muerto, pero los cazadores no contaban con el recién despertado Sacred Gear, por lo que cayeron en cuestion de segundos, pese a ser superiores en número.

Unos días después el pelirrojo llego a Konoha, luego de haberse deshecho de su banda ninja, para evitar problemas, el Sandaime lo recibió, luego de hacerle una prueba, lo puso bajo vigilancia por una semana y finalmente lo nombro Jounin.

– ¿Sekiryuutei, dijiste, Naruto-kun? – Siseó con entusiasmo la kunoichi – ¿Y Sasuke-kun tiene algo similar. Hakuryuukou? ¿Eso los hace dragones?

– En cierta manera – Gruñó en respuesta Naruto bajo su yelmo.

– ¿**Oye, blanco, me oyes? **–

– **Que quieres, Draig **–

– **Tengo una idea que podria funcionar, sobre todo ahora que tenemos mi Balance Breaker. Creo que podemos imitar la supercarga de tu poder en Balance Breaker en estado normal. ¿Ustedes dos, me oyen? **–

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza, de forma que el enemigo se preguntó que planeaban.

– **Naruto, voy a llamar una gran cantidad de Boosts. Cuando diga Explosion para sobrecargarlos, sintonizaté con Sasuke y transfiere el poder a su habilidad de dividir **–

– **Claro, eso es genial. Con ello, la sobrecarga tomará una tension fisica considerable y chakra, pero podremos dividir lo indecible su poder mientras tu nos potencias sin ese incombeniente, Ademass, podemos herirle gravemente con la hoja Mata Dragones Ascalon **–

– EMPEZANDO EL PLAN ENTONCES – Gritaron los dos usuarios de Longuinus.

Sasuke empezó a mandar una andada de golpes a la kunoichi, mientras Naruto sacaba la hoja de Ascalon por su guante izquierdo. Justo en el momento en que el enemigo esquivó un ataque conjunto...

– **DIVIDE **–

La fuerza del enemigo se redujo a la mitad de nuevo.

– **Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost **– Comenzó a sonar en el Boosted Gear, asustando realmente a la Kunoichi. ¿Ese nuevo estado le permitia anular o ignorar el limite de tiempo en cada aumento? Era tan interesante como peligroso. Es decir, Mucho – **EXPLOSION **– **Se escucho la voz de la joya.**

Ahora si era de miedo, pues hasta los genin podian notar esa abrumadora cantidad de poder. Explosion. Ese debia de ser una explosion de poder como decia el nombre. Seguramente, a cambio de perder parte de ese poder en poco tiempo, se superaba el limite de cantidad impuesto. Pero para que...

Entonces Naruto señaló con la garra las alas de Sasuke.

– TRANSFERENCIA – Gritó, mientras que de la joya de su guantelete salió una esfera roja y sonó.

– **BOSTED GEAR GIFT en Primal(El nucleo) del DIVINE DIVISION **–

Al introducirse en las alas la esfera, estas empezaron a brillar.

– **DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE **–

El poder del enemigo, en realidad el mismo Orochimaru disfrazado, se redujo al de un Chunin medio. Por suerte aun tenia sus jutsus.

– ¿SASUKE, HAS ASIMILADO SU PODER? –

MIERDA. ¿El articulo del Uchiha tambien tenia una segunda habilidad ademas de debilitar? ¿Del tipo para vampirizar poder?

– SI –

– LISTO ENTONCES –

– **EXPLOSION. TRANSFERENCIA **– **Gritó Draig.**

– **CONCENTRACION, ACUMULACION **–** Gritó Albion.**

Y ambos usuarios de dragones, hincharon sus torax para lanzar un ataque igneo que superaba casi cualquier jutsu Igneo, solo igualandose los legendarion chorros de fuego de Uchiha Madara, igualados entre ellos por estar uno super potenciado (Sasuke) Y otro en Balance Breaker (Naruto).

– ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN – Exclamaron juntos

Una enorme flama fue vista por encima del bosque de la muerte y muchos se preguntaron que había sido eso, el pelirrojo Jounin aun bajo vigilancia ANBU quiso ir al bosque pues algo le decía que tenia que encontrarse con alguien ahí, pero no sabia quien seria, mejor dejo pasar el tiempo, los buscaría luego de que terminara la segunda parte del examen.

De vuelta a la batalla, entre el espacio en llamas apenas se veia una figura ardiendo y consumiendose. Cuando el fuego se apagó solo habia lo que parecia un cuerpo quemado.

O eso creyeron hasta que se disolvió en barro.

– AHHHHHGG – Sasuke gritó de dolor y de fiebre al sentir algo ajeno invadiendole.

Orochimaru se quitó el disfraz, y salió a su espalda, mordiendole el cuello a Sasuke aplicandole el sello maldito del cielo.

CACH

En cuanto se separó de Sasuke, fue Orochimaru el herido, al sentir una hoja atravesar su estomago desde atras, clavandolo en un arbol.

– COUGH – Tosió sangre el shinobi enemigo.

– ¿Quien eres, bastardo, y que le has hecho al Teme? –

– Kukukuku, disfrutaré mucho investigando este poder. ¿Que veneno tiene esa espada? –

– Ninguno, Ascalon es una hoja hecha para matar demonios, dragones y serpientes monstruosas, de lo que pareces tener mucho si te afecta. Ahora contesta –

– Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Y solo le he dado un regalo de poder a Sasuke-kun. El vendrá a mi por mas, hasta entonces –

ZAS.

Orochimaru abrió mucho la boca, con manos que salian de esta, y vomitó su propio cuerpo, dejando tras de si una piel muerta, y estando con heridas poco graves, un corte leve en el estomago y quemaduras facilmente tratables. Un poder interesante, esa espada y llamas que no puedo curar bien. Los estaré observando.

Puff.

Desapareció por las maravillas del shunshin.

Anko entro al bosque seguida de un escadron formado por 5 ANBU y el Jounin pelirrojo se unió al grupo pues todo mundo estaba intrigado con la enorme llama que se vio hacia unos momentos, el grupo fue interceptado por Pedofimaru ejem Orochimaru quien salió de una rama.

– Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, kukukuku, ha pasado mucho tiempo Anko-chan –

– Orochimaru, tu… –

– Avisen al Sandaime, yo me encargo de esa escoria, dijo la pelimorada, en pose de combate –

– Lo siento Anko-san, pero yo me encargare de el, mejor busque por heridos o muertos – Dijo el pelirrojo

– Esta bien, pero volveré a ayudarte en cuanto confirme eso –

Anko se fue a toda velocidad mientras ambos ninjas estaban frente a frente, Orochimaru salto hacia atrás puesto que donde estaba hace unos segundos varias espadas salieron del piso,

– Ahora que se fue, puedo luchar a full sin necesidad de contenerme –

– ¿Tu también tienes una habilidad como la de esos 2? – Se pregunto el Sannin sorprendido.

– No sé de que hablas, pero te detendré hasta que el Sandaime llegue y podamos atraparte, maldito traidor –

Orochimaru, velozmente tras haber recobrado parte de su poder trs descansar, estando a un 65%, detuvo un corte de una espada con Kusanagi.

– Espada diabolica. Horin (Anillo de fuego) –

De la hoja de la espada se formó un remolino de fuego, que rodeó a ambos luchadores.

La serpiente esquivó, pero vió una lluvia de carambanos rodearle, esquivó, pero al impactar se rompieron y dispersaron, para luego convertirse cada fragmento en puras explosiones de llamas.

– Hyobaku. Estas espadas ban encadenadas. Horin me permite crear llamas y prender fuego al oxigeno e hidrogeno de la humedad del aire. Si puedes hacer eso, incluso amegakure se puede volver un infierno El rango no es tan extenso, claro – Se burló el pelirrojo – Hyobaku es el complemento perfecto, capaz de crear cuanta humedad quiera y condensarla en agua y hyelo de explosion fragmentaria –

El Sandaime estaba en su oficina ocupado con su papeleo, cuando un ANBU llego de repente , al parecer era una situación de emergiencia para interrumpir al Hokage de esa manera.

– Hokage-sama, Anko-san me envio, Orochimaru fue visto en el Bosque de la Muerte, el Jounin pelirrojo que se unió recientemente a la aldea pelea con el –

– Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Sarutobi

Ambos salieron de la oficina a toda velocidad, esperando llegar a tiempo y atrapar a Orochimaru de una buena vez, segundos después un gran numero de ANBU seguía al Sandaime rumbo a donde se llevaba a cabo la segunda parte del examen de ascenso a Chunin.

**Mientras, con Erick y Orochimaru**

– ¿Por que demonios tardan tanto? – Gruñó el pelirrojo, mojando con su espada un gran terreno.

¿De que sirvió? Para cambiar su espada de fuego por una de rayo, y no electrocutar a la serpiente por muy poco.

– Los ANBU ya no son lo que eran Kukukuku –

– ¿No me digas? ¿Para que sirven, por cierto? Nunca hacen nada, excepto morir. Deberias unirte a ellos – Orochimaru iba recuperando sus poderes, y Erick se iba cansando, Habia repuesto repetidamente sus espadas.

– Tenrin (Anillo celestial) –

Materializó varias espadas flotando en circulo, que volaron hacia el Sanin, pero este las destruyó.

– Una habilidad interesante. No tanto como la de esos dos, pero interesante. ¿Te unirias a mi? –

– Mejor no. BALANCE BREAKER. ESPADA SANTA-DEMONIACA –

En cada mano creó una espada, en la izquierda blandia una espada negra rodeada de un aura roja corrosiva, mientras la izquierda tenia una espada de una hoja de luz blanca y azul cortante.

Las juntó agarrandolas a dos manos y pura luz purpura se formó adoptando el aspecto de una espada de luz.

– Espada...DEL NULO –

ZAS.

Un corte desencadenó una gran cupula de luz y tienieblas. Al dispersarse, un crater de 10 metros de ancho estaba en donde estaban ellos.

– Kukuku. Eso si fue genial. Una pena que ya haya puesto un sello hoy – Dijo Orochimaru, cuyas heridas se habian abierto, notandose la del estomago – Esa espada del Jinchuriki me molesta aun. Nos veremos, espadachín –

Justo entonces, los ANBU Y el Hokage llegaron, mientras el cuerpo de Orochimaru se disolvia en llamas.

– Nos veremos, Sarutobi-sensei – Dijo el renegado

– Mierda, escapo, busquenlo no debe estar lejos y esta herido –

– Hai Hokage-sama –

Sarutobi volvio a su oficina para enviarle un mensaje a Jiraiya avisandole que su ex compañero visito la aldea.

**De vuelta con Sasuke**

– ¿Por que infiernos haces esto, Teme? – Gruñó Naruto, luchando contra un Sasuke enfurecido.

– ¿TU QUE CREES? NECESITO EL BALANCE BREAKER – Dijo Sasuke golpeandolo.

Era una mera discusion de patio. El sello fue destruido, Albion lo deboró para crear un filtro, de forma que podria regenerar el poder de Sasuke con el del ambiente, pero aun no era activo. Ambos chicos dragon estaban muy agotados y apenas se movian.

– ¿Chicos, no deberiamos estar yendo hacia la torre? – Preguntó Tenten.

– Si, no queremos que Sasuke-kun pierda por su culpa – Dijeron en armonia las fangirls. Eso hizo que los dos usuarios de longuinus tuvieran escalofrios.

– Sea como sea vámonos – Dijo Kiba cargando a Naruto – Ya nos veremos, nosotros nos recuperaremos y capturaremos a alguien –

**En otro lugar, otro mundo exactamente**

– ¿Como está, Koneko-chan? – Preguntó una voluptuosa chica de pelo oscuro.

– No hay ningun cambio – Señaló una chica de rasgos casi felinos igual de desarroyada – Y ha pasado mucho tiempo. 1600 años. Espero que por lo menos Yuuto-sempai tenga éxito –

Hacia 1600 años, en el aniversario de los 100 años del matrimonio entre Rias, Heredera de la casa Gremory y el Sekiryutei, Hyodou Issei, este ultimo, por tal de salvar el inframundo, y acabar por siempre con el rencor de razas quue originó el caos, sacrificó su vida.

Los demonios son eternos, pero tienen una esperanza de vida de 10000 años. ¿Como es eso? Porque no envejecen, pero tras esos 10000 años, su mente sin un ancla se abandona al pasar de los siglos. Y entran en coma hasta morir.

Esto fue algo que le pasó a Rias Gremory. Asi como a Asia e Irina, miembros del harem de Issei. Xenobia, al igual que Kiba, fue a buscar algo que se les dijo, la razón por la que Akeno y Koneko ahi presentes no habian caido en ese estado de coma y permanecian cuidando de sus "Hermanas de haren".

Ophis, que volvió hacia mucho al vacio dimensional y aprendió a convivir con Great Red hasta que este pudiese dejar la grieta, mandó una extension, y les dijo que lo que pasó se repitió.

Draig almacenó el alma de Issei. Pero pasó a otro huesped. Cuando alguien tuviese una nobleza (Dejando al margen la perversion) como la de Issei y pudiese despertar la "Tirania carmesí", el alma de Issei y la del huesped se unirian, en un despertar de reencarnacion.

– Yo tambien. Yuuto-sempai ha puesto mucho esfuerzo –

BEEEM BEEEEM BEEEM.

– CONTESTEN. CONTESTEN CHICAS. AQUÍ XENOVIA A LA FINCA GREMORY –

El segundo caballero de la faccion de Rias, Xenovia, usuaria de la espada sagrada Durandal, estaba al otro lado de una pantalla muy alterada.

– ¿Xenovia? ¿Que pasa? ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó Akeno esperanzada.

– Yo no, pero Kiba si. Un nuevo usuario del Boosted Gear está en Konoha, donde se realiza el ascenso a Chunin. La nobleza coincide y su coordinacion es fuerte. Estamos en un 90% seguros de que es el. Puede que el proceso ya haya empezado –

Al oir eso, por primera vez en más de milenio y medio, la rubia, la castaña y la pelirroja realizaron un movimiento al oír eso de la pantalla. Tensaron las manos y sonrieron. Esto no pasó desapercivido por la Nekoshou y la medio angel caido. La unica direccion posible era obvia. Rumbo a Konoha.

**Ya en la torre del bosque**

– ¿Así que, toda esta paranoia para completar un Kuchiyose humano con un poema? – Preguntó Naruto.

– Bueno… – Comenzó Iruka – Cuando lo pones así... –

– Es bastante decepcionante, lo sé. Al menos pasamos a la siguiente fase –

El pelirrojo sonrió, pues había recibido la respuesta del mensaje que envio hacia unos momentos, pero omitió de que el Hakuryukou también había despertado y al parecer era un conocido del huésped del Boosted Gear, Kiba Yuuto esperaba que Rias y las demás chicas llegaran pronto, hacia mucho tiempo que nos las veía.

**Continuara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo)**

– Ese discurso está muy bien y todo eso... – Comentó Naruto cuando el Hokage terminó su discurso sobre la paz y la sustitucion de la guerra por los torneos Chunin. – Pero en resumen, esto es solo una eliminatoria para un torneo de a ver quien queda en pie –

– Cuando lo pones asi suena muy... –

– Simple, lo se. Soy un tipo simple, me gustan las cosas simples, son rapidas, no suelen revolverse y son faciles de entender. Es mejor simplificar –

– Naruto...Desde que te quitaste la mascara eres realmente cortante – Señaló Sasuke.

– Pero tengo razón –

– Por eso no te he apaleado...Aun... – Señaló proyectando algo de su aura de dragon el Uchiha – Pero pronto...muy pronto... –

– Bring it on, Teme – Se burló sonriendo el rubio, proyectando su aura tambien, haciendo que todos temblaran de miedo o impresion al sentir los dos poderes. Salvo Gaara y Orochimaru, el primero por la emocion de pelear contra ellos y matarlos, y el segundo pensando en como descifrar ese poder y quizas replicarlo. Por esos pensamientos, en otro lugar lejano, Azazel, ex lider de los Angeles Caidos, estornudó.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, Kiba esperaba pacientemente a Rias y el resto de los demonios, habían pasado varios siglos desde que se le asigno esa misión al caballero de Rias Gremory, durante ese tiempo se mantuvo solo, aun que de vez en cuando recibia algún mensaje de sus amigos.

Su Sacred Gear fue puesta a dormir hasta que apareciera una persona complatible con el Boosted Gear hecho que marcaba el regreso del Sekiryutei y con el, el despertar del alma de Hyodou Issei, Kiba vivio muchas cosas en los dos siglos que estuvo entre los humanos, la destrucción de las grandes ciudades de su época, la aparición del Rikudo Sennin las grandes guerras ninjas, entre otras tantas.

– Yuuto – Llamó Akeno, apareciendo cargando un orbe, similar a las esferas de cristal de los adivinos – Es bueno verte. 1600 años buscando, el mundo reformado y tu desapareciste hace 200 años... No ha sido fácil –

– Me lo imagino, Fuku-Buchou – Dijo riendo el rubio teñido de rojo – ¿Su estado ha mejorado? –

– Si. Desde la noticia va mejorando a cada momento junto a las demas. ¿Crees que es el realmente? –

– Leal, Honrado, persistente, simple, arrasador, impredecible y según dicen es como un loco. Es como Issei-kun, pero sin su perversion y con rasgos distintos segun como, pero si despierta eso se añadiría –

– Solo necesita el impulso adecuado – Dijo otra voz, mostrando ser Koneko, saliendo de entre los arboles.

– Ara ara... ¿Teniendo malos pensamientos, Koneko-chan? –

– No es asi y lo sabes – Se quejó la gata diablesa sin expresion pero sonrojada.

– Puede que el impulso esté cerca. Está en un torneo, y uno de los rivales es el Hakuryukou –

– ¿QUE? – Exclamaron las dos.

– SI ENTRAN EN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE ESTAN JODIDOS – Dijo una nueva voz aterrizando. Se trataba de Xenobia.

– Improbable. Albion ha obtenido algo segun el informe, para sacar poder del ambiente. Y si Naruto es apto, contrarrestará con el Cardenal Carmesí –

– ¿Naruto? ¿Es ese su nombre? – Preguntó Akeno – Nombre interesante –

– Y no solo eso – Dijo Kiba – Según escuche, Naruto tiene sellado en su interior un ser de gran poder –

– Explicate – Dijo Akeno

Kiba procedió a explicarles todo sobre los Bijuu, el Rikudo Sennin y los Jinchurikis, sobra decir que las tres mujeres estaban furiosas y el espadachín a duras penas logro mantenerlas ahí para que no destruyeran Konoha, primero debían sacar de ahí a Naruto/Issei.

– Debo volver a mi papel de Erick, estare enviando informes cada que pueda – Finalizo el pelirrojo y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron ahí un rato mas viendo en dirección a donde se había ido su compañero , deseando que Issei regresara pronto con ellas y los hijos que procrearon durante el tiempo que estuvo con vida y es que al tener a un grupo de hermosas mujeres es ilógico que no haya hijos. Y mas siendo el padre un declarado y oficial pervertido. No tanto como Jiraya, pero a diferencia de este, el tenia mujeres que cumplian con sus deseos. Muuuchos deseos.

– Great Red – Murmuró Koneko, mirando al cielo, tras sentir algo extraño – Great Red se acerca. Es otra señal. Es el indicado –

– La sensibilidad del senjutsu es genial – Se medio quejó Xenobia – Mooou...Y yo aun necesito apalear enemigos fuertes para que Durandal me obedezca. Incluso Kiba sometió a Gram... –

– Deberíamos ir a ver las preliminares – Señaló Koneko.

– Buena idea Koneko, pero vayamos disfrazadas –

El grupo desapareció en un resplandor carmesí y aparecieron cerca de donde se celebraría la tercera parte del Examen de Ascenso a Chunin, llevaban una barrera mágica que impedía que otros personas los vieran, solo "Erick" se dio cuenta de su llegada, pero no dijo nada, sabia del amor que sentían todas ellas por Issei, aun que Sarutobi sintio una extraña presencia en el lugar, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Ninguna de las chicas apoya la idea de ir con disfraz teniendo la opción de usar magia para evitar ser vistas.

No pudieron evitar reirse un poco ante las respuestas del nuevo Sekiryutei. Parece que tendria mas sentido del humor sarcasmo. Las preliminares empezaron.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Misumi Tsurugi.

– Uchiha... ¿No es el nuevo Hakuryukou? – Questionó Xenobia. – Por su presencia parece que no tiene el Balance Break, pero poco falta.

– Ara ara, quizas lo logre en la lucha. Siendo SU rival no puede tardar y quedarse atrás –

– -Dragon. Artificial – Dijo simplemente la Nekoshou, escaneando la sala – Similar a lo de Azazel con Fafnir.

– Los dragones se reunen, y atraen a los poderes... – Murmuró Akeno – ¿Nunca una pausa, no Draig e Issei? –

**Con Sasuke y Misumi**

El shinobi extraño de Konoha fue el primero en dar un paso. Parecia haber modificado su cuerpo en gran medida, por lo que sus miembros se deformaban y estiraban como si fuesen de líquido controlable.

El Uchiha esquivaba como podia. La purga del sello maldito y la creacion de un sistema de absorcion, ademas de la sobrecarga le pasaban factura.

– **Socio, tienes que mostrarlo como estas ahora –**

– _Lo se, Albion_ –

– Divine Division – Llamó, conjurando las dos alas luminosas de dragon en su espalda que aparecieron brillando y pronunciando DIVIDER DRAGON.

El publico quedo sorprendido al ver eso ya que nadie sabia sobre el Hakuryukou, a excepción de Kiba, las chicas y Naruto quienes veian la "pelea" sin decir nada.

El Uchiha salto difícilmente pero logro esquivar el ataque y con eso decidió el encuentro ya que desde ahí podría usar su Sacred Gear sin tanto problema, a pesar de las limitantes que traia encima-

– DIVIDE – Grito Sasuke

– **DIVIDE –** resonó desde las alas.

Misumi se sintió de repente mas debil, bastante. Era tal y como le advirtió Orochimaru...Como se le pasó esto a Kabuto? No importaba. Podia vampirizar su poder? El tambien. Misumi logró atrapar la pierna de Sasuke, que empezó a sentir su poder drenarse.

– Te tengo. ¿Reduces el poder del enemigo con esas alas, veo, no? – Comentó el shinobi mayor – Pero yo puedo absorberlo –

– Hmmm...Pero yo puedo hacerlo mas rapido. Divide –

– **DIVIDE –**

Y en un arranque de velocidad, Sasuke impactó su puño en las costillas de su advrsario. Una pena que el resto del cuerpo fuese tan maleable como sus brazos y atrapara su brazo.

– Ya veo...10 segundos entre cada división – Comentó empezando a absorver mas rapido su chakra – ¿Pero como me ha dolido?

– ¿Absorbes chakra, no? – Se burló Sasuke – Yo divido y absorbo todo...Fuerza fisica, resistencia, velocidad, energia poder...Y lo tomo para mi –

– 10 segundos es demasiado tiempo. acabará pronto –

De repente, varios sellos aparecieron por el suelo, aprisionando a Sasuke como cadenas de tinta, haciendolo mas debil.

– ¿Que? –

– Yo robo energia. Los sellos son un buen complemento. Cada linea de cadena es un canal que roba tu energia. Eres fuerte, pero estas agotado y debilitado, y parece que curandote de algo grave...eres presa fácil –

– Tu... – Gruñó el Uchiha mostrando su Sharingan furioso.

– Hasta aquí llega el nombre de los Uchiha –

Esa ultima burla toco una fibra que no debia. El, de la noble sangre extinta Uchiha. El, el genio de la promocion, el rival del dragon rojo. El dragon blanco... Naruto, el dobe, su rival, obtuvo el Balance Break del Boosted Gear dejandole atras. La imagen de su hermano burlandose de su debilidad con el Mangekyo pasó por su mente.

– **PUNTO CRITICO SUPERADO –** Anunció Albion.

– Tu...Cabron resbaladizo... – Gruñó proyectando astralmente su rabia como un dragon blanco – NO TE ATREVAS A REIRTE DE LOS UCHIHA O EL DRAGON BLANCO –

– **OVER DIVIDE –**

– Balance Break – / **– Balance Break –**

**En las gradas**

– Ya era hora – Dijo Naruto – Se tardaba mucho –

– Naruto, el divide division es como tu garra. ¿Que es? – Preguntó Tenten.

Toda la sala, al sentir acumularse el poder de Sasuke, decidió prestar atencion a la respuesta, sobretodo el Hokage y Orochimaru, que estaba disfrazado.

– Es otro de los 13 Longuinus. Hace miles de años se dió la guerra de las facciones entre el cielo, los diablos y los angeles caidos. Pero en el campo de batalla aparecieron dos dragones. Los dos mas fuertes de su raza. Eran de hacer lo que querian sin importar consecuencias, y eran rivales. Lucharon en medio de la guerra, destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo angeles, caidos y diablos. Incluso otros dioses que se metieron en medio. Por ello, las tres facciones unieron fuerzas y los detuvieron. No pudieron ganarles, pero pudieron inmovilizarlos, mientras Dios los sellaba, creando con ellos los Longuinus Boosted Gear que yo tengo y el Divine Division de Sasuke, que pueden incluso matar a Dios –

– Pe...Pero los dioses no mueren... – Musitó Ino.

– Eso deberia decirte que tan fuertes son los Longuinus. Y ese es su aceso al poder maximo. Balance Break –

**Con las chicas**

– Ara ara...Como se esperaba – Señaló Akeno.

– Aun medio muerto y agotado...prometedor – Señaló Koneko.

**En la arena**

En un gran brillo blanco, Sasuke fue materializando una armadura a cuerpo completo, similar a un dragon, casi igual a Naruto pero diferente, luciendo mejor sus alas.

– Balance Break, BANISHING DRAGON SCALE MAIL –

– Wha... –

POOM·

Un solo puñetazo con power up de la armadura dejó a Misumi fuera.

– U...Uchiha...cof...Sasuke Gana – Dijo el arbitro.

**En las gradas**

– Ya era hora...Ahora los dos dragones están a mano... – Señaló Naruto.

– _Asi que esa era la historia. Y parece que esto es solo la punta del iceberg. Kukuku..._ – Pensó Orochimaru, riendose en su interior – _Parece que deberia dejarle madurar mas con ese poder, y prepararme para asimilarlo mejor..._ –

– _El consejo me dará mucho dolor de cabeza por esto_ – Penso el Sandaime.

– Siguiente pelea, Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee –

Ambos genin bajaron a donde pelearían, el rubio invoco su Sacred Gear, pues recordaba la humillante derrota que sufrió Sasuke a manos del cejudo antes de comenzar la primera etapa del examen siquiera.

– Draig, es hora –

– **Boost – **Se escucho desde la joya del guante

– Muestrame tus llamas de la juventud, Naruto-kun –

Lee lanzo una patada horizontal que el rubio esquivo por poco, rodando por el piso, alejándose unos cuantos metros, se puso de pie y se lanzo al ataque sorprendiendo por un segundo a Lee.

– Mas poder, Draig –

– **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost –**

Naruto se acerco a una gran velocidad a Lee y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, el genin cejotas se mantuvo a duras penas de pie y a los pocos segundos cayo desmayado.

**Continuara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo)**

Eso...Habia cabreado a Naruto.

Podia aceptar que Sasuke, teniendo que luchar contra un jinchuriki psicotico necesitaba entrenamiento y enfoque directo, ademas de que combinando a Kakashi y Albion, podia lograr mucho. Podia entender y aceptar que Sasuke, como todo buen Hakuryukou, quisiera vencerle y estubiera dispuesto a tomar lo posible, infiernos, estaba orgulloso de que su rival estubiese dispuesto a darlo todo.

Se habia alegrado de que Sasuke reconociera su fuerza.

ENTONCES POR QUE INFIERNOS EL KARMA LE FASTIDIABA ASI?

**Flashback**

– ¿Ku... Kurenai Sensei... Que ha pasado? –

Kurenai estaba llena de bendas, mas de lo usual, y enyesada ademas de requerir un par de unguentos. Parecia haber cruzado una guerra con un cartel que dijera "Pateame".

– Ya me han dicho que te topaste a Orochimaru. Una vez salió del bosque tras las eliminatorias, yo era del equipo que lo interceptó –

– Esa culebra... ¿Que tipo de recuperacion tiene? LE APUÑALÉ CON ASCALON – Grito Naruto

– Se ha modificado mucho, solo eso no hará nada – Dijo ella – No sirvo mucho para ti ahora, pues simple teoria u observacion seria inutil. Veré si algun Jonin puede cubrirme, pero si no, deberas ser impredecible como siempre y asimilar, lo siento Naruto –

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahi estaba. No culpaba a Kurenai, ella solo cumplió su deber, y aun en su estado se esforzó en encontrar un instructor. Pero ningun jounin tenia tiempo o ganas de instruir al paria. Ya no era "El Demonio" desde que Sasuke dijo que solo los humanos o semi humanos podian heredar Sacred Gears, pero aun nadie queria tener que ver con el Kyubi.

Sin embargo alguien se acerco al rubio mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ese alguien era el mas reciente Jounin unido a la aldea "Erick" quien realmente es Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rias Gremory, asi como vigilante del alma de Issei en la tierra, el pelirrojo sabia que podía acelerar el proceso si ayuda con el entrenamiento del Jinchuriki, además que tenia que buscar una forma de suprimir la mente del Zorro para que prestara su poder cuando fuera necesario.

– Solo un poco mas Buchou – Penso Kiba

– ¿Quien anda ahi? – Preguntçó el Rubio (No teñido de rojo)

– Oi oi, calma chico, estoy de tu parte – Dijo Erick, saliendo de las sombras de los arboles – No atacarias a un aliado, ¿no? –

– No hay muchos que quieran ser mis aliados. ¿Que te hace distinto?

– Somos compañeros, en mas de un sentido –

Naruto solo lo miró fijamente, pidiendo una mejor explicacion.

– Al margen de ser ambos ninjas de la hoja, tenemos mas en comun. Como nuestros artefactos – Dijo Erick – Hay mas cosas que no puedo decir aun, pero aun si el mio no es un longinus, tambien tengo un Sacred Gear –

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto Naruto

– Tambien tienes a Ascalon ademas, ¿no? – Dijo ganandose un asentimiento – Bien, en este mes te entrenaré en tres cosas, la primera en control de chakra y de tu cuerpo, gastas demasiada energia. Segunda, en aumentar tu velocidad. Y finalmente, te enseñaré como usar de verdad una espada –

Naruto estaba emocionado puesto que ese extraño pelirrojo era el primero que se le acerca en mucho tiempo, sin embargo tenia curiosidad sobre su Sacred Gear y por la forma en que lo miraba algo le decia que conocio al anterior portador del Boosted Gear, aun que no sabia nada sobre eso, decidio aceptar la propuesta, ya que le serviria contra Neji.

El tiempo pasó, y llegó el dia de la pelea en el torneo.

– Los participantes, Uzumaki y Hyuga, en el centro mientras los demas se van, por favor – Dijo el referi, Genma.

– Vas a perder aquí, Uzumaki – Afirmó el Hyuga mientras todos se iban – Nada puede bloquear mis ojos. No hay forma de que puedas evitar mi capacidad, aun con ese guantelete –

– Tu sigue hablando, Neji – Dijo Naruto, centrando su instinto de dragon en el, haciendole temblar al ver la sombra de Draig – Será mas facil quemarte la lengua –

La pelea comenzó y Naruto hizo unos clones que envio contra Neji para comprobar algo sobre el Byakugan, el Hyuuga se deshizo de los clones con facilidad, sin embargo el Jinchuriki se dio cuenta de un punto ciego en el tan afamado y alabado ojo blanco.

El rubio activo su Sacred Gear y saco la espada Ascalon, envio 30 clones contra Neji, pero todos fueron derrotados por el Hakkeshō Kaiten, sin embargo el castaño dejo desprotegida su espalda y no vio cuando Naruto se puso detrás de el aun a pesar de tener el Byakugan activado.

– Draig es hora – Dijo Naruto

– **Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost** – Se escucho en el guante.

– _Un truco interesante el de acumular Boost latentes en vez de cada 10 segundos_ – Pensó el rubio – _Asi no he de entrar en BB y es mas facil controlar mi poder. Gracias, Kiba, si no me lo hubieses dicho, Draig tendria que hacer todo el trabajo _–

– GROAAAARRRR –

Con un rugido que levantó una ventolada por la potencia de su voz, el rubió lanzó un corte perfecto horizontal contra Neji, que por su posicion no pudo esquivar. Tuvo que usar el Kaiten de nuevo. Y ahi, se desmoronó su idea de victoria segura.

– **BOOSTED GEAR GIFT. TRANSFERENCIA** – Se escuchó a Draig. – **Dividido entre filo sagrado y aliento de dragon** –

– ¿Aliento de dragon? – Se pregunto el publico

– _OH; MIERDA_ – Pensó el Hyuga.

Una gran bola de fuego que se convirtió en un cono de llamas impactó de lleno contra su Kaiten como un meteoro, y de alguna forma deboraron gran parte del chakra del giro.

Y el resto se fundió con la hoja creando una funda cortante de fuego, que cortó como un cuchillo caliente la mantequilla su kaiten restante, haciendolo un corte quemado y cauterizado muy muy doloroso en el pecho. Y luego recibió un puñetazo con el guantelete reforzado con chakra.

Genma se acerco a declarar ganador al rubio cuando Neji se levanto dispuesto a seguir peleando.

Se quito su protector mostrando el sello del pajaro enjaulado, luego solto un discuro bastante cursi sobre el destino..

– ¡Callate! – Grito el rubio – ¿Crees que puedes quejarte? HA. Por un puto sello y la ignorancia civil he sido casi asesinado la mayor parte de mi vida, ignorado, apaleado, desnotrido... Eso en vida comun, pero a diferencia de ti no he ido a lo emo y me he rendido. No tienes derecho a considerar quejarte. Si tanto te deprime, acabaré un ia con ese sello al ser Hokage, y acabaré con esa necedad para que te arrodilles ante mi y supliques piedad y perdón –

Entonces señaló a Neji con su garra de Dragon que brilló con una bola roja frente a el.

– **DRAGON SHOOOOT** –

Menos mal que habia barreras, o parte del estadio habria sido destruida y derrumbada por el rayo de pura energia explosiva. Neji acabó gravemente herido, pero vivo en el suelo gracias a su ultimo Kaiten.

El resto de las peleas pasaron rápidamente y llego el turno del Uchiha, quien no había llegado, por lo que Sarutobi le dio una proroga de unos minutos si no declararía al pelirrojo como ganador, el tiempo paso y cuando Genma estaba por hablar Sasuke y Kakashi aparecieron en el centro de la arena.

– Ohh, vaya que al Teme le gusta presumir –

– ¿Celoso, Dobe? –

– Mucho Teme, pero al menos yo no necesité estar medio muerto para obtener el BB –

– Ni yo una espada matadragones contra Orochimaru –

– ¿Quieres bronca culo blanco? –

– De hoy no pasa sin que te pise el cuello, novato rojo – Respondio el Uchiha

– BASTA – Espetó Kakashi – Sasuke, vence a Gaara y podras pelear con Naruto, hasta entonces espera –

La pelea empezo y Sasuke se mantenia lanzando Kunai contra Gaara buscando analizarlo. El pelirrojo usaba la arena para tratar de acabar con el Uchiha

Sasuke, por su parte, brilló en una luz extraña, de forma similar a cuando Naruto tiraba del poder del Kyubi, como una luz vaporosa de Chakra. Pero era de color verde con una especie de venas azules en el aura.

Dejó que la arena la impactara, y el tentaculo de sedimentos lo agarre intentó exprimir. Pero... Esa aura era como un tubo de goma tensa, requeria mucho poder apretarlo.

En ese momento, el Uchiha dió un golpe con las dos manos en la parte que lo agarraba, y esta explotó por el impacto, impulsandolo volando contra Gaara.

A la vez, en un flash de Luz, sus alas del Divine division aparecieron.

– **BANISHING DRAGON: DIVINE DIVISION. DIVIDE** –

Con ello, la resistencia de la arena y energia aplicadas se redujeron a la mitad, y cuando Sasuke iba a golpear a Gaara, la arena lo protegió. Pero su aura se esfumo. Solo apareció un sello en su mano.

– Sump. Laguz –

**POOOM. **

Un puro impacto explotó desde dentro de la arena, y dió de lleno en Gaara. Pero este, inesperadamente tenia una armadura de arena.

**En las gradas**

– Que demonios? – Murmuró Naruto.

– **Hmmm... increible, en solo un mes y solo con registros y ¿un filtro limitado?** –

– ¿Que quieres decir, Draig-san? – Preguntó Tenten a la mano de Naruto.

– **Nosotros los Dragones Celestiales sellados, a veces conservamos las almas de anteriores portadores, o partes de ellas al menos, cuando mueren** – Explicó Draig – **Uno de los anteriores Hakuryukou, Vali, era un super genio sin igual, con un poder, tecnica y talento de uno entre miles de billones. Dominó facilmente a la perfeccion cada forma de magia que se topó en muy poco tiempo independientemente de la complejidad. El Uchiha no tiene tanto poder, pero su comprension y talento de aprendizaje de cosas asi debe ser igual. Un Toki mágico** –

– ¿Toki magico? – Cuestionó Naruto.

– **Un Toki es como un aura armadura que refuerza todo tu cuerpo y rasgos con energia fisica o Ki. El Uchiha lo ha replicado a la perfeccion, sin poder usar Ki, solo con conocimientos rudimentarios de magia que Albion le habrá dado este mes. Esas venas en su aura deben ser extensiones del filtro hecho con la marca maldita, toma poder del ambiente como magia combustible. Una idea tan compleja encajada de forma simple, este chico es un monstruo. ¿Que otros trucos magicos le habrá hecho aprender Albion? **–

En las gradas, Kabuto disfrazado como ANBU, dio inicio con la invasion, usando un Genjutsu para dormir a los presentes, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, y otras mas lo dispersaron, y enfrentaron a los ninjas de Suna y Oto. En la arena, Genma vio como Temari y Kankuro sacaron a Gaara de ahi debido a que se encontraba herido, despues del ataque del Uchiha.

– **Chico, esto puede ser serio** – Avisó Albion – **Ese chico tiene un demonio dentro, y parece que va a dejarse llevar** –

– Entonces hemos de seguirlo y pararlo –

– ¿Pero no has llegado a un nivel que te permita hacer eso simplemente aun, no? – Dijo una voz, un pelirrojo con una espada – Como estas ahora, entrarias en Juggernaut Drive –

– **Kiba Yuuto** –

– Cuanto tiempo, Albion. He de pedirles que le dejen a Naruto o al menos le permitan colaborar. Necesita algo asi para algo – Dijo Kiba

– **¿Ho? El pequeño true Dragon está por volver? Deberiamos dejarle, Sasuke** –

– Hmp... Pero que no me retrase –

Genma iba a detener a los hermanos Subaku cuando Baki lo intercepto dandoles tiempo de que Gaara liberara al Shukaku. Rias y el resto de las chicas querian entrar en accion pero Kiba les dijo que no seria necesario.

– Yuuto, ¿Tienes una explicacion para bloquernos? – Exigió Rias.

– Primero, Buchou, te guste o no, serias un lastre. Llevas en coma mas de 1000 años, no podrias ayudar a Naruto. Segundo, Esto es lo que Naruto necesita: ¿Recuerdan la condicion para desbloquear el cardenal carmesí? –

– Jugernaut Drive – Señaló Koneko – Pero... –

– No, gracias al Kyubi su vida no se vera afectada, pude tratar con el durante el entrenamiento... Quien iba a pensar... –

– ¿Quien iba a pensar que, Kiba? – Exigió Xenovia.

– Quien iba a pensar que el Bijuu mas fuerte es un fan del Oppai Dragon –

Silencio absoluto.

– ¿Es una broma? – Preguntaron con escepticismo las chicas.

– Nope, no lo es. En serio, Rias, no vayas a la primera linea. Haz tu trabajo como pieza – Dijo Kiba

– Ahhh... Supongo... El deber de un rey es mejor adaptarse como puede y dirigir, no? Bien... – Dijo con una firmeza grabada en sus ojos que no habian visto desde la caida de Issei – Akeno, despliega todas tus alas para mayor maniobrabilidad aerea y poder manejar mas direccion de lineas magicas. Reune todo el maná producido por los enfrentamientos e instala circulos de barrera en los puntos clave como la torre el hospital y el refugio del monumento, lo estabar, proteccion y contraataque. Luego dirigé y establece el "Palacio del Trueno" –

– Hai, Buchou – Dijo al instante la Reina, sonriendo por el retorno de la Princesa Carmesí de la destruccion y obedeciendo

– Xenovia. No te contengas, y saca desde el principio a Ex-Durandal. Ve a las puertas y destruye por completo todo extrangero. Una vez diezmados a aproximadamente un 10% del exterior dirigete al segundo frente y usa el poder del "Gobernante" para manipular o detener todo ninjutsu y si puedes, dirigirlo contra Suna y Oto., No son necesarios supervivientes o prisioneros a menos que esten claramente huyendo –

– Hai Rias Buchou, no fallaré a Gremory o Issei – Respondio Xenovia

– Rossewaise, Akeno dirigirá su atencion al Palacio cuando termine las barreras, cuando eso pase coloca otra capa y luego establece un lugar para los heridos. Cura a los que puedas, y tu tambien, Asia. Estas debil, pero has acumulado bastante magia estos siglos –

– HAI, BUCHOU-SAN – Exclamaron a la vez las dos.

– Koneko, Kiba, Vayan al centro del conflicto y cubran a Naruto y Sasuke, diezmen a todo enemigo, pero siganlos y vigilen, e influyan como puedan si eso activa el Juggernaut Drive –

– Hai –

– Irina, Tu colocate tras las barreras del monumento, y ataca desde ahi como francotirador. No dudo de que realizaran invocaciones, pero tu centraté en guardar a los inocentes y atacar de lejos a las masas enemigas que se acerquen demasiado, nunca se sabe que tan buenos seran con contrabarreras – Dijo la pelirroja

– Hai, Rias-san – Respondio el angel

– Gasper, llevame a la cima de la torre, de ahi comboca a tus criaturas sombrias, me mantendras informada de cada suceso importante, y tus criaturas apoyaran en primera y segunda linea de combate, ademas de restringir enemigos con el Forbiden Balor View. Tambien seras el centro de comunicacion con tus murcielagos y mi escudo, mientras yo preparo mis Balas carmesies de Destruccion para atacar a las invocaciones y complementar el Palacio del Trueno de Akeno –

– HAI – Respondieron todos

– GRUPO GREMORY, VAMOS, EL FALLO NO ES UNA OPCION –

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke habían alcanzado a Gaara, pero cuando estaban por atacarlo, el Shukaku tomo el control creándose un cuerpo hecho de arena, dicho cuerpo fue visto en toda Konoha.

– Sasuke, esto se va a poner feo –

– Y que lo digas. Balance Breaker como minimo, mi magia es muy reciente y debil, aun con talento soy un noob, y tu estas centrado en ninjutsus que son inutiles directamente –

– No importa si vencemos a Gaara mientras el biju le de energia, debemos atacar cuando esté el biju o en consonancia –

Miraron hacia el niño pelirrojo, que tenia medio cuerpo de monstruo y babeaba mirandoles con una sonrisa psicotica.

– ¿Van a hacerme sentir vivo, Dragones? –

– **Malo. Sois muy nuevos en nuestro poder como para usarnos con todo** – Dijo Albion – **Deberiamos poder con el facilmente, pero no podeis sacar tanto poder** –

– **Esto será dificil, pero quizas es justo lo que necesitamos** – Murmuró Draig.

– No he entendido ni la mitad de lo que han dicho, dragones, pero empecemos con todo ahora – Dijo Naruto mostrando el guante mientras Sasuke hacia relucir sus alas de luz.

– BALANCE BREAKER – Gritaron a la vez Sasuke y Naruto.

– **OVER BOOST/DIVIDE. BALANCE BREAKER: WELSH/BANISHING DRAGON SCALE MAIL** –

**Continuara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Naruto: El Nuevo Sekiryutei (Emperador Dragón Rojo)**

Los dos guerreros salieron a toda velocidad contra el enloquecido Bijuu de arena, que enviaba ola tras ola para tratar de sepultarlos vivos, pero debido a sus armaduras no lograba hacerlo.

– Bien Teme, es hora de ver que tan fuerte eres – Dijo Naruto

– Calla Dobe, yo lo voy a derrotar – Respondio el Uchiha

– No importa quien sea. Mi existencia será probada con sus muertes – Afirmó Gaara.

Y entonces, su monstruosa mano chasqueó los dedos. Y el cielo se oscurecio. Un bloque. Un cubo gigante de arena de minerales extraduros erosionados se alzaba en el cielo.

– _Mierda_ –

– **SOCIO, ESTO SERÁ PROBLEMÁTICO** – Exclamó Draig – **Albion no puede usar el Half Dimension en rapida sucesion, y dividir su tamaño con tanto yoki en sucesion seria inutil. No se si podremos soportar ese golpe en este nivel** –

– _Mierda, ¿Tan poco?_ –

– ¿Ideas dobe? – Pregunto el Uchiha

– ¿Sabes rezar? –

– Estamos en las mismas –

Entonces, Naruto escucho algo. Dentro de el. Una voz, pero no era Draig o el Kyubi. Sonaba distinto. Humano.

– _Tri..a. Pro...ion Roo..._ –

– _Que_ –

– _Vimiento... gal_ –

– **ESO ES. SOCIO, dejate en blanco. Solo fluye segun esos cuatro puntos que debes de sentir** –

– _Eh_ –

Entonces el bloque empezó a obedecer la gravedad.

– **SOLO HAZLO** –

– Dobe, se que tienes algo. Hazlo ahora o estamos acabados –

Naruto asintio y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo en su mente brillando entonces como bombillas cuatro esferas rojas en un círculo extraño. Una que parecia llamarle se visualizó tomandola. Antes de tocarla sintió una voz oscura decir:

– _Yo, aquel que despierta..._ –

– _IGNORA EL MIEDO Y EL ODIO_ – Dijo la voz que llamaba antes, ahora muy clara – _TOMA LA PIEZA Y TE GUIARE _–

Naruto agarró la esfera, y despertó en la realidad tras solo milesimas, con la armadura brillando. Sabiendo que decir y conjurar.

– ¡NEXT DRIVE FORM! – Llamó. Y luego él, Draig, y la voz que le ayudó llamaron a la vez.

– **CHESS LAW STARTED. ILEGAL MOVE OF TRIANNIA. UNATURIZED FAST PROMOTION. WELSH DRACONIC RED ROOK** –

Entonces flexionó las piernas, y, con una fuerza que ni Tsunade consideraria logica, saltó hacia arriba como un cañonazo, impulsado con fuerza por sus propulsores.

– **BOOST** – Llamó Draig, doblando sus fuerzas. Y otra vez y otra. –**BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST BOOSTBOOST... EXPLOSION** –

**PABOOOOOM.**

Todo el poder aumentado fluyó desde el pie hasta el puño de naruto en un fluido y poderoso uppercut, gastando cada boost en la produccion de mas fuerza e inercia por el golpe, impactando de lleno en el bloque...

– DRACONIC IMPACT SOLID –

Y Destruyendolo del todo, explotando solo por pura presión en todas direcciones en trozos tan pequeños e impregnados de energia draconica que Shukaku no los podria usar en un tiempo. Naruto y Sasuke vieron asombrados como luego de un rato el Bijuu se preparaba para otro ataque solo que ahora con un tamaño mas pequeño, pero no por ello menos peligroso, el Shukaku aprovecho la arena de las cercanías para recuperar su tamaño y aplastar a los dos dragones que tenia enfrente siempre con la creencia de que eso probaría su existencia.

– Sera mejor despertar a Gaara – Dijo Sasuke

– Buena idea Teme – Respondio el rubio

Ambos se lanzaran nuevamente contra el Bijuu, buscando una forma de vencerlo y que no destruya Konoha, en otra parte Rias y el resto del grupo Gremory habían derrotado a una gran parte de los invasores y desaparecían antes de que algun ninja de Konoha los viera siquiera.

Kiba ya había dejado su genjutsu de Erick por lo que nuevamente era rubio, vestia pantalones de ANBU negros, botas de combate con punta de acero, llevaba su espada coloca en el cinturón, y tenia la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta por una armadura.

– ¿Koneko-chan, los captas? – Preguntó Kiba, desenvainando rapidamente su espada, y cortando a un Otonin.

No tenia cinta, pero era obvio que era de Oto por sus rasgos mutados como los de un reptil serpentino. Un peon de Orochimaru. Por desgracia, esos rasgos le hacian muy vulnerable a la espada que llevaba en ese momento. La espada sagrada matadragones, Balmung. Originalmente era Gram, pero cuando el Sigfrido Original la reforjó para eliminar la maldicion de Gram, la maldicion solo separó la nueva existencia, Balmung y conservó la antigua, Gram, creando dos espadas.

– Hai. Está contra las cuerdas, sempai – Dijo Koneko, usando a un niña de garrote para golpear a otros – Esta cerca, abrumado por el Biju. Casi salta al JD, pero pasó al Triannia.

– ¿Ese estruendo es el Welsh Draconick Rook, eh? – Dijo observando como de repente habia muchos mas lacayos – No podemos permitirnos jugar aquí – Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker, "Glory Drag Trooper" –

A su orden el suelo brilló. Salieron, brotaron en cientos de haces de luz espadas, de todas las formas y tipos. Espadas sagradas con atributos matadragones. Pero solo la mitad permanecieron espadas, transformandose el resto en armaduras de caballero similares a dragones. Dichos caballeros dragon empuñaron las espadas y se lanzaron al ataque.

– Vamos Koneko-chan. Hemos de ir –

– Hai, sempai –

En otro lado Akeno y Rias caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a donde estaba Naruto, deshaciéndose de cuanto enemigo se les cruzaba en el camino ya sea con rayos de Akeno o el poder destructivo de Rias, llegaron por fin luego de unos minutos y se mantuvieron ocultas para ver como Naruto y Sasuke en sus respectivas armaduras luchaban contra el Shukaku. La pelirroja sonrio cuando vio el poderoso ataque hecho por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y actual poseedor del Boosted Gear.

– Está empezando la resonancia – Comentó Rias – No podria usar las piezas sin ser diablo de no ser asi –

– Ara ara... ¿Pero no hace esto mas dificil el llamar el Juggernaut Drive? –Comentó la pelinegra.

– Es un Biju. No lo subestimes. El palacio... –

– Trazado gracias a un Aburame. Solo hemos de esperar la señal –

– Gasper – Le dijo a un murcielago Rias. Este contestó.

– Ha... Hai... Un 40% de los enemigos han caido frente a solo un 20% de los de Konoha. El Hokage parece tener problemas sin embargo –

– Que Irina y Rosewaise se abran paso y le apoyen –

**Con Sasuke.**

– SANTA MIERDA. ¿Albion, tenemos algo asi? – Pregunto el Uchiha

– **No, eso son vestigios del poder del mas fuerte Sekiryutei, que se está fusionando con Naruto. Tenemos por otro lado todo el conocimiento de Vali, que equilibra las cosas al replicar o contrarestar cosas asi** –

– ¿Porque no lo he aprendido aun? – Preguntó algo molesto – Soy lo bastante fuerte –

– **Fuerte si, pero no resistente. Eres lo bastante potente, pero no tienes bastante energia, moririas antes de lograrlo. En vez de mejorar tu poder tienes que contruir tus reservas** –

El Hakuryukou asintió en silencio. Tenia sentido, no servia tener poder si estabas demasiado agotado para usarlo.

– _Albion, vamos a usar el Half Dimension cuando prepare otro golpe, devemos reducirle para que gaste mas poder en recomponerse antes de atacar_ –

Y dicho y Hecho, cuando el Shukaku lanzó una ola de arena con yoki cortante de viento, usaron el Half Dimension, permitiendo reducir al Sukaku mientras la Torre draconica resistia el impacto. Y el tamaño absorbido se convirtió en poder y energia para Sasuke Energia muy potente y densa.

– **SOCIO, HEMOS DE EXPULSAR ESTE PODER. MAS ENERGIA DE LA QUE TIENES A ESTE NIVEL NOS LISIARÁ. NO PUEDO SACARLA RAPIDO POR LAS ALAS** –

– _Acumulalá en las joyas y preparaté para dividir lo que puedas su proximo ataque, lanzaremos el dragon Shoot mas fuerte que podamos_ –

– **¿****Dragon Shoot? Esto será un Haku Blaster** –

– NARUTO, SI TIENES ALGO QUE MEJORE TUS DISPAROS LO NECESITAMOS –

– TIENES UN PLAN TEME –

– UNA RAFAGA SIMULTANEA TRAS SU PROXIMO ATAQUE –

– ME GUSTA – Dijo el rubio

Naruto facilmente ignoró el canto que resonaba en el, en resonancia a su desesperacion y vió las tres esferas restantes de nuevo. Dejó la que llevaba y tomó la proxima.

– ¡**PROMOCION!** – Gritaron Draig, la voz misteriosa y Naruto a la vez – **MEJORA MAGICA. WELSH BLASTER BISHOP** –

– **CHANGE MARVEL FANG** – Llamo Draig.

Y entonces, en luz roja, la armadura se volvió estilizada, con menos fuerza o defensa, pero con dos cañones a la espalda.

– **¡****KYUSA BAKURYU! **– Llamó Shukaku, convocando un Tsunami de arena.

– ALBION –

– **DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE… ACUMULACION** –

Al grito de acumulacion, el podr del Shukaku en el ataque se dividió tanto que la arena llovió inofensiva mientras grietas brillantes aparecian en la armadura blanca.

– **SOCIO** –

Pero Sasuke convocó su Toki magico, dirigiendo parte del poder a reforzarlo y mejorarlo. Estavilizando el flujo, pudo absorver algo de chakra ambiental y añadirlo. Acumuló todo el poder en una esfera de luz blanca entre sus manos mientras los brazos de la armadura se iban rompiendo. Mientras, Naruto convocó una cantidad igual de gigantesca de energia magica roja, acumulandose en los cañones a su espalda.

– AHORA – Gritaron los dos chicos y sus dos dragones a la vez – DRAKON/DRAGON BLASTER –

La mejor comparación que podrían hacer las observadoras de ello sería un Kamehame-ha de colores blanco y rojo entrelazándose, vaporizando por completo el tórax del Shukaku.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y el resto del grupo Gremory vieron como el ataque combinado de ambos Dragones destruía el torax del Shukaku, y este ultimo caia al piso, en ese momento, todos vieron como la mitad del cuerpo de Gaara salía del Bijuu de arena.

– Es nuestra oportunidad, Dobe despertémoslo y terminemos con esto – Sugirió Sasuke

– Buena idea Teme – Secundo el rubio

Ambos corrieron hacia Gaara para despertarlo y terminar con esa pelea de una buena vez, sin embargo el Shukaku todavía seguía ahí y no les dejaría llegar tan fácilmente. Hizo algo que nadie esperaba, quizás por la falta de conocimiento de la gente presente. Primero apartó de una palmada a los dos dragones, y luego, en ese movimiento, lanzó un golpe contra los miembros presentes de los Gremory. Koneko, Kiba y Akeno esquivaron fácilmente. Pero Rías aun no se había rehabilitado tras 1000 años en coma, y recibió lo que parecía un golpe. Pero no lo fue. El árbol ni se movió.

Y vieron todos como el cuerpo de Gaara se hundía en la arena del Shukaku mientras este retiraba la mano, mostrando a Rías, atada muy prieta con una cuerda de sedimentos, que iba apretandose mas y mas.

– _RIAS_ – Gritó la voz en Naruto.

– ¿Que...? –

– Puedo sentirlo... Esta gente te ha ayudado... Y ha combatido... - Murmuró el Tanuki – Y siento un lazo importante entre vosotros. Sera divertido matarte mientras muere lentamente –

– _RIAS_ –

Y se dió el disparador. Naruto no sabia por que pero... Sentia una gran cantidad de angustia, tristeza, desesperacion. Rabia... Odio... FURIA. DESTRUIR... El chakra del Kyubi empezó a ser enviado en torrentes hacia el Boosted Gear mientras la oscuridad en su alma llamaba al caos.

ANIQUILAR. APLASTAR DESTRUYE TODO.

– Yo, aquel que despierta – Dijeron Naruto, Draig y la voz misteriosa a la vez.

– ¿Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke.

– **SASUKE, CORRE COMO PUEDAS** – Recomendo Albion

– Soy el Dragon Celestial que ha robado... –

– **EN SERIO. VETE. ESTÁ ENTRANDO EN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE** –

– ...El principio de la dominacion de Dios –

– ¿Juggernaut? ¿Pero eso no lo mataria? –

– **YA NO TIENE EL CONTROL, DEBE RECUPERARLO PARA DESPERTAR DEL TODO. RIAS ES IMPORTANTE, TE LO CUENTO A SALVO. CORRE** –

– _SIIII... Destruir..._ –

Dijeron voces desde las joyas de la armadura mientras Sasuke huía de ese espectáculo aterrador, dispuesto a sacar a Rías de su prisión mientras los demás ayudaban.

– _Matar..._ –

– _Aniquilemos, que la nada lo debore todo _–

– _Poder y violencia, danoslo todo..._ –

– Yo me burlo del infinito, y aflijo al sueño – Siguió Naruto mientras un aura roja y oscura salía de la armadura, que brillaba en rojo.- Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación. TE HUNDIRÉ HASTA EL FONDO EN EL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ –

En un estallido de luz y energia magica roja, mezclada con el chakra rojo del Kyubi, la armadura cambió. La cara del casco se deformó, para ser mas draconica, y con una boca llena de colmillos. Crecieron garras feroces de depredador en manos y pies. La protuberancia en la cadera creció en una cola ornamental. Creció. Y le salieron cuernos mientras una sed de sangre brutal y furia saturaban el aire junto con el poder bruto.

– JUGGERNAUT DRIVE –

Con un rugido, el rubio se lanzo contra el Shukaku a toda velocidad, con solo un objetivo en mente, borrar al Bijuu de este mundo, el Ichibii, lanzaba olas de arena contra Naruto, quien las evadía fácilmente, el rubio se acercaba mas y mas al Shukaku.

– Moriras – Dijo Naruto en un susurro

– Ya veremos eso – Respondio el Shukaku

– Me asegurare de eso –

Sasuke por su parte llego con el grupo Gremory, ya sabia quienes eran puesto que Albion le había explicado todo lo que sabia sobre ellos, el Uchiha rápidamente identifico a cada miembro del grupo que se encontraba ahí viendo como el rubio Jinchuriki luchaba con el Shukaku para salvar a Rias Gremory.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Sarutobi Hiruzen luchaba como podía con Orochimaru, pero el Sandaime apenas y podía mantenerle el ritmo a su Ex-Alumno, sin embargo pronto recibiría refuerzos y es que Irina y Rosewise ya iban en camino.

– Buchou, estoy en posición – Dijo Rosewise, recibiendo solo estatica – ¿Buchou? –

Silencio.

– Issei... Rias... Espero que esteis bien –

Y tras eso trazó un circulo rúnico, convocando la llamada de aquella que rechazó el asiento de Valkiria para que les ayudara contra los Zombis. Hel no se tomaba esas burlas bien.

**De vuelta con Shukaku y Naruto.**

– **LONGINUS SMASHER** –

Una escera gigante, no tan grande como la Bijuudama, se formó frente a Naruto, frente a la joya de su pecho. Roja y negra, y cada vez mas grande... Hasta que estalló en un disparo.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

Deidara estaria orgulloso de la cupula de luz y muerte que se formó. Pero las joyas empezaban a perder su brillo. Naruto pensaba menos, se sentia cansado. ¿Qué pasaba?

– GRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA... – Rugió como un dragón de verdad, formando ahora una esfera mas grande. Más fuerte. Más letal. Consumía su fuerza vital.

-NARUTO. ISSEI.- Gritaron todos, salvo Sasuke, que apenas tenia la mitad de la historia.

**Dentro del Boosted Gear**

– _Muerte... CAOS..._ –

– _DOMINACION, DESTRUIR..._ –

Las voces malignas del Juggernaut, los Sekiryutei que fueron antes que el, y a la vez despues, le consumian. Iba perdiendo la razón. Naruto iba a morir.

– OI, YO. NO TE RINDAS AHORA – Gritó una voz mientras Naruto recibia un puñetazo. Pudo ver quién era, un joven castaño de ojos de chocolate, bronceado... Con el Boosted Gear.

– ¿Quien eres tú? –

– Yo soy el Sekiryutei más fuerte, Hyodou Issei, tu mejor predecesor... Y se supone que tu reencarnación –

– **Y el mayor pervertido de toda la historia, el Oppai dragon que mas me ha humillado** – Intervino Draig

– ¿Aun con eso Draig? –

– ¿Que es eso de reencarnacion? –

– Ah, si... Antes de morir, Draig absorbió mi alma y me salvó. Se supone que ante un alma afin que despierte mi poder, nos fusionaremos y yo volveria –

– ¿Por eso Erick me conocia y esas chicas me inspiran emociones raras? –

– ESAS CHICAS SON MIS ESPOSAS NIÑO, Y ESO ES AMOR – Gritó Issei – Pero si, en esencia eso es –

– Pues no parece que vaya a despertar nada mas –

– ¿No? ¿Estoy aquí contactado, no? Y las voces han callado – Dijo Issei

Y era cierto. Las tinieblas del Juggernaut habian callado. Como temiendo o esperando algo.

– Puede darse, Naruto, pero dejaras de ser humano. Mi cuerpo se reformó con la carne del dragon mas fuerte Great Red y el poder de Ophis el dios dragon – Explicó – Ademas de que soy un diablo reencarnado. Serias un diablo dragon como yo... –

– OK –

– ¿Eh? – Cuestiono Issei

– Nunca se me ha considerado humano. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y me da igual lo que digan de mi –

– **Un dragon de verdad** – Hablo Draig

– Eres interesante, nuevo yo... Vamos a mostrarle al mundo LA GRANDEZA DE LOS PECHOS –

– No se por que me parece buena ide… –

Y se estrecharon las manos antes de pronunciar los dos junto a Draig:

– Yo, aquel que despierta... –

**En el exterior**

Todos vieron aterrados como la armadura consumia la vitalidad de Naruto y como se quedo quieto, ante un desconcertado Shukaku. Crack. Las grietas empezaron a darse en la armadura.

– Yo, aquel que despierta... Soy el Emperador Dragon Rojo que rechaza el principio de la dominación y blande la verdad en lo alto... –

– Ese canto... – Comenzó Akeno sonriendo – Ha despertado –

– Issei – Dijo Rias.

Las grietas de la armadura brillaron en carmesí junto a la esfera de poder que desaparecia.

– Sigo avanzando por el recto camino de sueños infinitos. Yo me convertiré... en el Emperador Dragón Carmesí... –

– **UZUMAKI. PROVARAS MI EXISTENCIA, VAMOS** – Grito emocionado el Bijuu

– Y AQUI LES JURO A TODOS: LES MOSTRARË EL FUTURO Y ASCENDERÉ SOBRE LOS CIELOS BRILLANDO EN LA LUZ DE LA VERDAD CARMESÍ –

– **CRIMSON CARDINAL COMPLETE DRIVE** –

– PROMOTION: TRUE QUEEEN –

No hubo gran cambio tras explotar el Juggernaut Drive. La nueva armadura era igual, pero no era rojo oscuro. Era carmesí vivo.

– ¡Yo!, Gaara, un placer conocerte. Soy Naruto, pero puedes llamarme Issei... Y voy a hacerté pedazos –

**Continuara!**


End file.
